Jealousy
by Insolent Witch
Summary: Jason't wasn't jealous, he really, really wasn't. Roy Harper/Tim and Jason/Tim, and Jason/Tim/Roy. The content becomes very mature by the final chapter, so readers beware.  Slash and voyeurism. 7    Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does.
1. Not Jealous Really

He wasn't jealous, he really really wasn't. Jealousy had absolutely nothing to do with why he was hidden in the shadows, staring through the window like some peeping pervert. Jason's problem wasn't that he wanted to be with Tim himself, the simple truth of the matter was that Roy wasn't good enough to be with Robin, well, the sidekick formerly known as Robin anyway. No matter how Tim changed his costume and name he would always be Robin, just as Dick would always be Robin, it marked you. You could grow up, you could quit being a sidekick, but a part of you would be forever Robin. Besides, Roy had already had his turn with a Robin anyway, so why was he in there pawing at Tim? Is he just collecting Robins now? If so, Jason was going to have to get a few new locks for his apartment… not that he would really mind as long as he was on top. He mentally laughed and filed away a note to mention to B that Damian would need a chastity belt to protect him from the Redheaded Robin Poacher.

Sure, he's attractive, Jason never faulted Dick for wanting spend hours wrapped around the archer finding out exactly what it took to make him forget his own name. This isn't Dick though, this Tim, and his Tim was smarter than that, better than that. He doubted that Roy would even be able to make Tim explode the way he so clearly needed to do. Jason took a deep breath through his nostrils as he watched Tim's long black lashes flutter, his pale skin looking beautiful against the silk sheets. He looked so vulnerable left in nothing but his boxer-briefs, his toes curling as Roy's lips expertly ghosted across his throat. Jason wasn't even a little bit jealous as he watched Tim start writhing, but he hated Roy for being able to make him look so… wanton. Jason was only there to watch out for Tim, make sure that his first time was okay, no, better than okay. It had damn well better be perfect or somebody was going to pay. His Tim deserved that. He paused from what was quickly becoming an exercise in voyeurism to wonder why he kept thinking "His Tim" it wasn't "His Tim" it was just the Recently Replaced Replacement Robin.

Nevertheless when Tim let out a moan of pleasure at the feel of Roy's hips starting to grind against his own, making Roy bite his neck, marking him, Jason wanted blood. Jason was staring so intently that he wasn't even trying to hide any more. He far more concerned with watching Roy remove the last little bit of clothing from His Tim and sliding between his legs. One very slick finger preparing Tim as he began to stroke his cock so skillfully that His Tim's pale skin was flush with desire. But when Roy asked His Tim if he was sure he wanted this and Tim responded "Of course, I love you," Jason wanted to kill.

Jason wasn't jealous, he really really wasn't. He wasn't jealous at all when he burst through the window scattering glass everywhere. He wasn't jealous when he tackled Roy off of the bed, on to the floor. Not when he proceeded bash his head into the ground. Nor when Roy's extensive years of training kicked in and Jason started taking hits as often as he was landing them. He wasn't even the tiniest bit jealous when Tim threw himself between them and forced them to stop fighting. But when Roy made a joke while Tim was checking his injuries that actually made His Tim laugh- made him smile, that was when Jason felt something inside his chest burn, break, and created such throbbing ache inside of him that Jason had to admit he was jealous. Roy had no right to make HIS Tim smile.


	2. Interrupted

Tim hid a smile as he watched Roy clear the table, insisting that Tim stay put. Roy was definitely putting a lot of effort into tonight. They'd been dating for several months now and this apparently was some sort of "month-a-versary". Tim knew, of course, the date that they first started their relationship but he never expected that Roy would be so… sentimental over what wasn't even a real relationship milestone. Nevertheless, Roy came over and insisted on making him dinner. He'd even brought candles, music, and a slight change in his body language that told Tim he was plotting something. Roy looked nervous, excited but clearly nervous, and for some reason he seemed to be working incredibly hard to hide it from Tim. Roy definitely had his game face on, and Tim found it highly amusing. He just wasn't used to seeing Roy work so hard at being so smooth. To be perfectly honest he found it sweet that Roy was trying so hard to make a special night. He would have found it more sweet but he couldn't shake the feeling that Roy was up to something. Luckily Dick had warned Tim that Roy was planning on celebrating this "anniversary" so Tim had gotten him something.

Roy seemed more than a little bit shocked by the gift. (Tim suspected this was because the evening was supposed to be a surprise and Roy probably didn't think Tim remembered it was their "anniversary"). He seemed to appreciate the cashmere sweater even though it wasn't really something he would have picked out for himself. Roy had happily pulled it on, the green being exactly the right shade to bring out those eyes. Tim always felt like he was in danger of getting lost in those eyes, they held so much that Roy tried to keep hidden from the world. If you looked into those eyes long enough you could see past the fierce archer into the soul of somebody who been through hell and more than anything else _desperately_ needed to be told he was loved. Roy needed it more than anybody else Tim knew, except one person… Jason.

Tim loved Jason, more than as a friend, or somebody that he idolized growing up. Even though Jason spent most of his time antagonizing Tim, he'd still ended up revealing enough of who he really was that Tim found himself longing for more. Tim could see underneath all of the walls that Jason had so carefully constructed was still the person that Tim had so desperately wanted to know when they were younger. A man who, in spite of everything he had done, Tim still believed in. Jason was so much like Roy, if the right person loved him and helped him heal, there were no limits to what he could become. Maybe that was Tim's type. Gorgeous, tough, sarcastic, and more than a little bit tragic. He suspected it was because they could understand the pain in his own eyes and accept that sometimes he just didn't want to talk.

Roy knew about Jason, Tim had told him all about it one night long before they'd gotten together. Roy had been talking about his time with Dick, and how he'd always known that Dick loved Bruce. Tim asked him why he would be with Dick knowing he loved somebody else and Roy had just smiled, saying that it was possible to be in love with more than one person. None of this mattered though, Jason wasn't interested. Any time Tim had started to notice the sexual tension between them building, or thought that Jason was about to kiss him, Jason would make a smartass comment and leave… quickly.

Luckily Tim had found a deep connection with Roy. When they decided to become more than friends Tim was surprised at how well they fit together. Roy seemed to instinctively know when Tim needed to be held, even when Tim wouldn't admit it. He could just read Tim's eyes and would grab him and hold him close. That was Tim's favorite thing about their relationship- the way Roy held him. That's why Tim bought him the sweater.

"I chose for you because I like the feel of cashmere, especially on my cheek," Tim said, turning a bright shade of red. He knew that Roy would appreciate the reference to all the time Tim spent wrapped safely in Roy's arms. The fact that the sweater clung to Roy just enough to showcase his amazing chest without being so tight that it looked like he was trying to put himself on display was a bonus. If anybody ever asked Tim would swear that it was a coincidence.

Tim gratefully took his gift from Roy. Immediately upon opening it he had suppress a laugh. He really didn't want to laugh at Roy, or his gift, but looking down at the silk sheets it was so hard not laugh. Roy was trying to look so innocent.

"I just thought that you should have something comfortable to sleep on. Given how little you actually shut off your mind and get some sleep it's important that you be comfortable when you do. If I can't make you get the rest you really ought to be getting, then at least I can make the sleep you get better," Roy rushed through the explanation for the gift just a little too fast for it not to have been rehearsed and Tim couldn't help but notice that he was fidgeting with his hands.

At least Tim knew what Roy was up to now. Tonight's nervous performance was brought to you by the letters S, E, and X. It's not that this was entirely unexpected, things had been escalating for a while now albeit slowly. Roy had been incredibly patient, which Tim knew couldn't be easy given that Roy was such a sexual person. They had discussed things and Roy had said that since Tim was a virgin they should take things slowly. Roy had cited his tendency to rush things in relationships, how it caused problems for him in the past, and that he wanted things with Tim to be different. Tim understood, even if he wasn't thrilled because Roy was incredibly hot and filled him with an aching desire to do things that weren't legal in the Southern States. By their "anniversary" enough time had passed that Tim was getting ready to tie him up and take advantage of him whether or it had been "long enough".

Apparently enough time had passed that Roy no longer felt he'd be taking advantage or rushing things, because Tim knew the real reason Roy was giving him sheets. Tim thought it was interesting to be on the receiving end of Roy's seduction for the first time. It was sweet the way Roy was trying so hard not to be obvious, as if Tim was innocent and naïve enough not to notice what was going on. Tim peeked up at Roy through his thick lashes, "Could you help me get them on the bed?" Tim stood and started walking towards the bedroom. He laughed quietly to himself when Roy practically ran back to his room.

Somehow changing the bed turned into stripping Roy. Stripping Roy lead to the both of them kissing deeply while rolling around on the new sheets. Tim wasn't quite sure how it happened but when they stopped kissing he was in his boxer-briefs. He always felt vulnerable when he was undressed, even when he was alone. He knew he'd never be like Dick- comfortable walking around naked. He glanced out of his bedroom window into the darkness beyond. Tim couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched… again. It might just be his own paranoia, but he was sure somebody had been watching him lately. He hadn't been able to actually catch anybody doing it, although one night he could swear that when he was leaving Roy's apartment he saw Jason duck into an alley. Tim asked Jason about it, but Jason just scoffed at him. Nevertheless he was unable to escape the feeling that somebody was watching them.

He couldn't think of it very long because Roy started kissing on his neck and he couldn't stop his toes from curling. He was becoming almost painfully hard as Roy started to grind on against him. He loved the feel of Roy's body on top of his. The feel of all those muscles pressing into him, those strong arms pulling him close as their hips started to grind together. He tilted his head to the side as Roy started nipping on his neck, finding all the places that made his body react. He was already so aroused when Roy bit the most sensitive part of his neck that he almost came far too early. Somehow knowing that Roy was marking him made everything that much hotter. It took Tim several moments to realize that the moaning noise he kept hearing was coming from himself.

He stared at Roy with eyes full of lust as the last bit of clothing was stripped from his body. Roy slowly worked a very slick finger up into Tim, making his eyes flutter as his body arched up. He desperately wanted to feel Roy inside of him, he'd been wanting this for so long. When Roy asked him if he was sure, Tim was lucky to form a coherent enough thought to say, "Of course. I love you."

That was when everything changed. Suddenly there was glass everywhere, it happened so fast that Tim almost didn't see it. He did see it though, he saw Jason tackle Roy off of him, off of the bed, and onto the floor. He saw Jason start bashing Roy into that floor and he saw the exact moment when Roy realized what was going on and started fighting back. He sincerely contemplated letting the fight go on, especially since it looked like Roy was getting the upper hand and he was pissed at Jason for ruining everything, but curiosity got the better of him. He really wanted to know what possessed Jason to do this.

"What the hell Jason?" Tim threw himself between the two of them, forcing them apart. Jason was just standing there _glaring_ at Tim like he should know what was going on.

Since Jason wasn't answering Tim turned his attention to Roy. That tackle had to hurt and Tim wanted to make sure that glass hadn't gotten anywhere too uncomfortable. While he was checking over Roy, Roy started making jokes about everything. Eventually Tim just couldn't help it anymore and started to crack up at the ridiculousness of the situation and how hard Roy was working to put Tim at ease. He felt his face break into one of his very rare and very genuine smiles. Roy was as at ease as he could be, although he still looked poised for a fight. Tim looked back over at Jason and to his surprise Jason looked hurt, vulnerable and jealous. "Jason, why did you this? Are you….?"

Jason cut him off before Tim could finish, "I'm NOT jealous. I'm really really not."


	3. What's so Funny?

Jason was staring at Tim, trying to force his face to back up the lie he'd just told. He couldn't let Tim know how jealous he really was, especially since His Tim clearly didn't feel the same way. He needed to throw Tim off, needed to make him angry- make him think that Jason was only doing this to be an asshole. It was an act that Jason did well. He put on his best sneer and looked at Tim, "What the fuck is there for me to be jealous about here?" He gave a derisive snort as he looked around the room. Jason watched as Tim cocked his head to the side and looked like he, well like he wanted to laugh. He wondered '_What the fuck could be so funny?_

_'_Tim looked at Jason and very calmly replied, "I was going to say, 'Are you hurt?'" Tim was keeping his tone even because Jason getting the same look on his face that he always got before he took off. Tim recognized the M.O. He was making his smartass remarks and then he'd leave, never acknowledging that there might be something between them.

Jason looked gob-smacked. Hadn't Tim just accused him of being jealous? He was so sure that Tim had asked him if he was jealous. He replayed the conversation in his head and realized that he had cut Tim off before he could finish his sentence. That means Tim never actually said 'jealous'… '_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me in Superman's body with a Kryptonite cock! Oh this is bad'._ He'd just screwed up in a major way. There was no way that Tim wouldn't figure his feelings out. Jason couldn't imagine anything more humiliating. Truthfully, he was hurt. Physically he was going to have some major bruises, he moved his arm to pop it back into place, and he knew that he was going to be sore tomorrow. Emotionally he was going to a lot more than sore, he wasn't bruised inside, he was broken. Jason was barely able to keep his voice from breaking when he lied, "I've had worse." He moved towards the window, planning on escaping this situation as soon as he could.

There was no way that Roy was about to let Jason out of this that easily. Although, looking at Jason, Roy didn't believe that anything about this was easy for him. A glance at Tim said his little bird caught the crack in Jason's voice and there was no way that either of them could miss the tremble coursing though his body. Roy beat Jason to window, blocking his way and ensuring that Jason would have to stay. At the same time Tim shut and locked his bedroom door, it required a key on both sides so Jason wouldn't be able to escape that way either. "You're not going anywhere until you explain to the man I love why you felt the need to ruin his first time."

"Is that all you want?" Jason growled, his fists curling as he thought about what Roy had been about to do to His Tim.

"No. I want you to let Tim make sure that you're alright. He's clearly worried and you owe my little bird that much," Roy lovingly stroked Tim's cheek as he moved over to the window to join them.  
>Tim wasn't sure if Roy realized what Jason was doing, but Tim saw his hand moving toward the gun and was just barely fast enough to Jason's arm before he pulled the weapon on Roy. Jason was glowering at Roy and leaned in close enough that what he said was just barely audible, "He isn't yours."<p>

"Really?" Roy looked…amused, and it annoyed Jason to no end. Roy wasn't outraged, or possessive and he didn't seem to acknowledge that he was in very real danger from Jason. Apparently this was all funny to him for some reason and the urge to kill him was welling up in Jason. He could taste the hate like bile in the back of his throat as he thought of Roy calling Tim 'His'. Jason's body tensed and he started to drop into an offensive position. Before he could he hit Roy, Tim moved between them. Jason couldn't help but be distracted by the sudden addition of Tim's body between his and Roy's.

Tim knew he had to diffuse Jason somehow, if there was any hope of figuring exactly what Jason was doing here tonight. All he could think to do was put himself between Jason and his target because there was no way he would let anybody hurt Roy, not even Jason. He looked up at Jason, trying his best not to look nervous, "Please don't."

Jason tried to keep his anger up but the look in Tim's eyes was making it impossible. He put as much rage as he could muster into his voice, but the fight was quickly leaving him, "I just want to know what the fuck he thinks is so funny?"

From what Roy could tell, nobody needed the truth out in the open more than Jason did. Roy knew the pain of loving somebody who didn't love you back. He could sympathize with what Jason was going through… hell, Tim was going through it too. At least Tim had Roy to love him, Jason didn't have anyone. Roy was going to change all that. Come Hell or High Water neither Jason or Tim was going anywhere until they both understood what was so plain to Roy: They loved each other.

As far as Roy was concerned Tim needed all the love he could get (especially after growing up with that Mother of his). What could make Tim's first time more special than to have both of the men he loved right there with him? And Roy _was_ still determined to make Tim's first time as perfect as it could be. Maybe Jason's interruption would work out for the best. Roy was more than willing to share and yeah, he found Jason's jealousy (and the whole situation) just a little bit funny.

Roy grinned and replied, "Well, if you really want to know…"


	4. Coming Together

"You are," Roy grinned, "You're what's funny." He knew that he probably should have phrased that better, but Roy was never one to phrase things carefully. Before Jason could slug him he continued, "You're totally jealous. So jealous that you dove through a window to attack the boyfriend of the guy you're in love with, ruining a perfectly good date. But that's not why it's funny, why you're funny."

Jason was leaning forward on the balls of his feet, not to attack, but because he really wanted to know what the joke was. If Roy wasn't just laughing at him for being jealous than why the fuck was he laughing? He tried not to let Roy know that he'd been hitting the mark on anything. He didn't want to tell Roy to continue but the words slipped out anyway, "Then why?"

"Because, you're pining for somebody who is in love with you. You're jealous of me for having him, but you could have him too… I'm not giving him up, but if you're willing to share, that bed's big enough for the three of us," Roy smirked at the look on Jason's face. It was a mixture of shocked, wary, hopeful and pissed off- but that might be because Jason always looked a little pissed off.

"What if I don't want to share him?" Jason was considering investing in a gag because his mouth was now acting with even less permission than it normally had. He knew that question confirmed everything Roy was saying, but the cat was out of the bag and he'd find a way to deal with it. He wasn't sure he was willing to share His Tim with, well, with anyone. He wanted Tim, in a lot of ways, he needed him.

Tim's always looked at Jason like he really saw who Jason was, not just the mask Jason put on for the world. Deep down he knew that his Timmy knew him better than anybody else ever could and frankly that scared him shitless. Mostly because he wanted it so desperately. He wanted to be figured out by somebody, somebody he could trust, somebody who get past his defenses. But Jason didn't like being vulnerable. He didn't like knowing that somebody had the power to hurt him. He sure as hell hadn't intended to give that power away, no matter how badly he wanted Tim to have it. Somehow he'd still ended up here with the tiny bits of his broken heart shattered and scattered like the glass on the floor. He tried everything he could not to fall in love and he still got his heart broken.

Roy's hand absent-mindedly went up to the back of his neck and he sighed, "If you don't want to share than you shouldn't have waited so long. You should have done something before we fell in love."

"Well maybe I didn't think that he'd actually fall in love with _you,_" Jason snapped in return. Jason was thoroughly pissed off because he knew Roy was right. Jason should've done something sooner but he thought that maybe Tim would be happier with Roy. He knew he wasn't worthy of Tim… of anyone, so he did what was best for Tim. He tried to convince Tim that he didn't want him. He just hadn't counted on the fact that he wouldn't be able convince himself.

Roy barked out a laugh that was completely genuine despite the fact that he knew Jason was trying to insult him, "Yeah, me either. But it is what it is and we love each other. He still loves you though and I'm fine with that."

"You don't care that you aren't enough for him?" Jason was aiming for venomous but it came out somewhere between doubtful and angsty. He settled for leveling a hateful glare at Roy, puffing up to his full height and attempting to give off the impression that he didn't give a shit about this anyway.

Roy just laughed again, this time there was a lot of empathy behind it though. Jason's question sounded a lot more like he was trying to figure out how to deal with the fact that he wasn't the only one Tim loved than whether or not Roy felt inferior. "First of all, you can drop the 'pissed-off tough guy who's mad at Daddy and taking it out on the whole world while channeling all that rage inward creating a perfect storm of self-destruction with a side of total lack of self-control' shtick because I _wrote_ that book. You aren't going to get to me with it. I was you, hell, in a lot of ways I was worse. I know exactly who I am and who I've been and I'm comfortable with it."

Jason could tell that Roy wasn't done yet, but he couldn't let that slide, "What the fuck do you know about who I am or what I've done?"

"Come on kid! I had a needle in my arm when you were still swinging around in short pants," Roy sadly shook his head. "Who you are doesn't have to be determined by what you've done. You have choices. Now, if you'll let me continue?"

Jason just nodded so Roy finished what he had been saying, "Secondly, I believe that people are capable of loving more than one person at a time. It doesn't mean that I'm not enough for Tim, it means that Tim's just so much more capable of love than most people are willing to be. Does it really surprise you that Tim's would be able to love more than one man? Can you really ask him to turn away somebody he's in love with who loves him too because you're insecure? I feel like after all the hell he's been through that Tim needs all the love he can get.

He also needs the people he's with to be strong enough to call him on his BS and take care of him, because he'll kill himself taking care of other people while forgetting to even the most basic things for himself. He needs people to help him see that he worth taking care of, that his well being matters. Frankly, I could use a hand looking after him."

Jason's laugh was genuine, his sarcasm fading against the truth of what Roy said. Jason had to give him credit, he was an honest guy. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the total waste of oxygen that Jason had pegged him for. He's not the yappy, preening peacock that Dick was and absolutely nothing like B. He certainly didn't possess Timmy's self-control… maybe out of all them Roy was most like Jason. Jason found the idea comforting, he liked that His Tim wanted to be with somebody like himself. He was sure that Tim could do better, but he was also sure that he'd probably kill the guy he was doing better with. Maybe he could try this sharing thing. If it didn't work he could always just beat Roy into oblivion and hold Tim hostage until he agreed to love him and nobody else- _'Let's call that Plan B'_. "Well, you aren't good enough for him, and neither am I, but maybe together…"

Roy smiled brightly, "Good, I'm glad that's settled. We'll share."

Tim had been holding his tongue, watching this exchange with several mixed feelings. At the top of the list was outrage. Even allowing that Roy had just laid some of his deepest secrets bare (and he _would_ be talking to Roy about that later) the two men that he wanted most in the world were standing there discussing the future of his relationship, or relationships, as if he wasn't even there. He very seriously considered taking Jay's gun and threatening to shoot them both in the groin, but he was pretty sure that Jason just admitted that he loved Tim, and Roy was saying that was okay. The only reason he wasn't raging at them was that the second feeling on the list of mixed emotions was joy. He wasn't sure what to think of everything. Tim thought that they should at least sit down and have a long conversation. After all, it couldn't be that easy. He couldn't have everything he wanted just like that. He tried to push away the part of him that was desperate to just accept it and be loved by those he loved the most. "Well, if you two are finished…" Tim crossed the room to where his pants were. Now that the danger had passed he realized that he was still completely naked. He noticed Roy was too, but Roy didn't seem to care.

It wasn't until Tim moved to get pants that Jason realized Tim was still naked. '_God, how could I miss that?'_ Jason figured it was because Roy (who is also gorgeous and naked) was saying something that he actually felt was important. But he couldn't let Tim get pants, not now. If Tim got clothes than he'd probably try to start lecturing them on talking about how they felt about him and a big relationship change without actually asking Tim how he felt about these things. It seemed like Roy knew exactly how Tim really felt, so Jason didn't see the problem with it, but Tim was even better at repressing feelings than Jason was, so he couldn't be given a chance to escape.

Jason dove across the room, executing a beautiful tumble over the bed to snatch Tim's pants out of his hands. "Oh no you don't Timmy."

Roy smacked himself in the forehead. He knew that he had told Tim before that he wouldn't mind sharing if Jason ever came around, but he hadn't asked Tim what he thought about it. And he hadn't thought about how much it might piss Tim off to reveal his feelings for Jason like that. Jason needed to know the truth and so did Tim, but Tim is such a _bat_ that he hates having emotions and vulnerabilities revealed. Roy thought that had a lot more to do with Tim's mother than with Bruce's training, but he would never say that to Tim. Of course, he probably should have tried to include Tim a little more in their conversation, but he kinda figured that once he and Jason were on the same page Tim would be happy. He watched Tim glaring at Jason, practically growling over his stolen pants. He watched as Tim just turned on his heel and walked to the dresser to get new clothes. The thing that told Roy that Tim was really stressed out was the way that Tim started fixing things on top of the dresser before going straight to the clothes. Tim's OCD was kicking in and that meant that he and Jason had very little time left if they wanted to salvage this night. Otherwise Tim would start _thinking_ trying to decide how to handle everything and wanting to evaluate feelings and possible ramifications to the respective relationships and the group dynamic… or something like that. Roy decided that Jason was right; Pants = BAD.

Roy positioned himself behind Tim and pressed himself close against Tim. He brushed his lips over Tim's ear and softly murmured, "Aw, come on Little Bird, you know we didn't mean it like that. Of course we care about what you want, in fact, we both care so much that I ended up getting tackled and your window is broken."

Jason grinned and slid between Tim and his dresser which meant that he pressed against a very naked Tim, "It was a pretty good tackle though, you have to give me that. You never even saw me coming."

Roy laughed and left a few kissed along the back of Tim's neck, "Well, to be fair, I was distracted."

Jason groaned appreciatively as his fingers ghosted over Tim's hips, "I can see why, anybody would be distracted by him. He's gorgeous."

Tim felt the blush creeping over him as Jason looked at him with such hunger in his eyes. He'd wanted to talk things through, take a few minutes to think about everything, but then Roy was there kissing on him and Jason was touching him. Tim wasn't sure how long he could hold against both of them. They seemed happy with the situation, if they weren't worried then maybe it was okay for him to relax. He could feel his desire to yell at Jason for busting in on them just evaporate (but it had pretty much disappeared the moment he saw all of that pain in Jason's eyes) and he told himself that if he wanted to talk things through they would have time later.

Jason grinned as he felt Tim hardening against him, the best way to get his Timmy to quit over thinking was to remove the blood supply from his brain. Jason pressed himself tighter against Tim, grinding his own hardening cock against Tim's beautiful and surprisingly soft skin. Jason leaned down to press his lips against Tim's, savoring the feel of his delicate mouth, the taste of his lips, the little gasp he drew in before their lips touched and the barely audible moan that escaped as Jason's tongue swept against Tim's.

Tim thought that he could spend forever kissing Jason, especially if that forever including Roy grinding up against his ass while lightly biting his neck. Tim knew that Roy wasn't playing fair, he was going for all of the places that were guaranteed to make Tim's brain melt. His whole body trembled as Roy slid his hands down Tim's shoulders, lightly running his fingers down the inside of Tim's arms.

Roy's fingertips trailed along the sensitive skin of Tim's forearms down to his wrists. He tightened his fingers around Tim's wrist with a wicked grin. His hands held Tim's in place as he was trailing kisses along the back of Tim's neck, occasionally biting just hard enough for Tim to feel it without really leaving a mark.

Tim made a noise that was almost a whine in Jason's mouth. He strained against Roy's hold on him but it was useless, Roy was much stronger and he didn't really want to be released. He sucked and bit on Jason's lower lip, hard enough that Jason actually growled. Tim decided that he wanted this to continue, but he wanted it to continue somewhere that he didn't have to worry about his legs going out from under him. "Bed," He commanded in Bat-voice that he wasn't previously aware he had and smirked as Jason instinctively looked over his shoulder to see if Bruce had showed up.

Jason was shocked as hell to hear that voice come out of His Tim. He was sure that it had to be B throwing his voice or something, but nope, long-ears wasn't there. It was just Tim looking sexy as fuck all flushed, his lips puffy from being so thoroughly kissed. Jason didn't need to be told twice, pulling Tim and Roy along with him to the bed. It didn't take much maneuvering to end up behind Tim. After locating the lube he started preparing Tim.

Tim moaned feeling Jason start prepping him. When Jason slid in a second finger Tim's hips started push back against him. He whimpered as Roy started stroking him, working his hips back and forth trying to get as much pleasure as he could from both of them. He froze when he felt Jason's cock press against his opening and could barely form a coherent 'yes' when Jay asked him if he was sure. If Tim had been able to remember how to speak he'd have told him that Jason wouldn't be anywhere near his bed if he wasn't sure. But for some reason Tim couldn't really remember how to form words. Even his yes might not have been understandable if he hadn't been emphatically nodding. He gasped as he felt Jason slowly working his way inside of Tim. Jason was taking his time, allowing Tim to relax before working in deeper, until finally he was completely buried inside Tim. Tim's mouth was forming a perfect 'O' as if he was trying to make more room inside of his body. He had never felt so full in his life, he had never felt so safe or so loved. Especially with Jason telling him how much he loved him, that he would always protect him, amidst a long stream of profanities that would make a sailor blush as he told Tim all the things he wanted to do to him. When Roy started kissing Tim he wasn't sure that anything could feel better.

Roy kissed Tim so deeply and told him how much he loved him, then started kissing his was down Tim's body. He slid his tongue over Tim's full length, teasing the throbbing organ until Tim slid his fingers into Roy's hair and tugged him closer, demanding more. Roy slipped Tim's cock into his mouth, skillfully swallowing the entire length. He was rewarded with Tim's eyes clamping shut as he made the most wanton noise that Roy had ever heard.

Jason was amazed at how tight Tim was, at how beautiful he looked at that moment, but mostly, he was amazed that Tim had let Jason be his first. Jason was absently aware that words were coming out of his mouth, which surprised him because wasn't normally very vocal during sex (except for the random swearing) but there was just so much he wanted to tell Tim, so much that he was feeling. Jason was no virgin, but sex had never felt like this before. It wasn't just physical this time. This time Jason running his fingers over Tim's perfect alabaster skin actually meant something deeper. He worked until he found the spot inside of Tim that made him actually scream and writhe in pleasure. He wanted to hold out for as long as possible, make this last forever, but the intensity of it made it hard to last. Especially since Roy's sucking on Tim was making Tim clench around him, bringing Jason closer to the edge.

Tim couldn't hold out any longer, he cried out that he was going to cum and to his surprise Roy just looked up at him with the naughtiest look in his eyes and did something with his tongue that made Tim's eyes roll up in the back of his head. When Jason bucked his hips just the right way Tim felt himself lose it. He was cumming so hard that he saw spots dancing before his eyes and for just a moment he completely forgot how to breathe. Pleasure swept through him in a wave that made him forget for just a moment all of the pain and neglect, all of the years he spent feeling so utterly alone. In that one perfect moment he felt that he was the two things he always wanted to be, loved and wanted.

Jason felt himself explode when Tim came, the younger man's orgasm causing his own.

When he could move again he cleaned them both up, smiling when he saw Roy snuggled against Tim. He laughed when Roy grinned and informed Tim that it was his turn, mostly because Tim looked so surprised and excited at the same time. Jason kissed Tim as Roy readied him for round two. Jason decided that this could work, he thought it would be hot to watch His Tim getting fucked, as long as he knew he could play too. It surprised Jason, but he actually felt happy, he even thought that he could actually give a damn about Roy someday. And when Roy finally pushed into Tim he wasn't jealous. He really, really wasn't.


End file.
